VampireTale
by WolfByDaylight
Summary: When Sans agrees to be a test subject, he isn't aware of the possible consequences.Even Alphys didn't anticipate this. How could one mistake send the underground into such chaos and leave her friends so changed?With the goal no-longer to reach the surface, and simply to survive against the hoards, will they let this fallen child live?M for potential swears and its my own AU.
1. Prologue

_**A/N:**_ **Yeah, I'm Undertale Trash... So, anyway, I ended up making an AU. As far as I can tell, no-one has done this. (Probably because this is a bad idea...) but this is the second AU I have made (Not gonna make a fic for my First Undertale AU because it is a bit of a silly idea. Firefly and Undertale? Yep. Not the greatest combination. I mean, I can see Sans being Mal but it is hard to draw other character Parallels. But thanks to my ships, this would mean Toriel is... Inara... Yep. Reasons for this AU not getting a fic should be obvious now.) Anyway, this actually started off as a piece from a RolePlay with a friend that I ended up deciding to turn into an AU. I hope you like it! Also, fans waiting for an update on Sharpness or Sif's Quest to come out, I'm sorry. Sharpness has been delayed due to Minecraft Updates, and Sif's Quest is waiting on other issues... And that one collab... Uh... That's just hard. I'm struggling to get a good start on my part. Okay, I've rambled ENOUGH. Let's just get on with it.**

'so, al, what exactly is this experiment?' Sans asked as he stepped into the lab.

'I told you what it was a few minutes ago, Sans!' Alphys replied, frustrated. She'd told the lazy skeleton about the experiment over a thousand times. If she didn't know any better, she'd say he was doing it just to rile her-wait... She glared at him.

'that expression... that's the expression of someone who worked out that i'm trying to piss them off.'

'Yes, and you're d-doing a bloody good job at it!' Sans smirked at her. It was fun to rile up the dinosaur. 'Why do you like annoying me, Sans?!'

'you're cute when you're angry.' Alphys blushed at the compliment, if it could be called that when it came from someone like him.

'Th-thank you, Sans... anyway, just get in the machine and we'll start the experiment!'

The skeleton nodded and complied.

'okay... w-wait a minute... that light shouldn't b-be flashing...'

'i'm sure it's nothing, al. let's just get this over with.'

'Okay, Sans... I-I know you want to get back to Papyrus, but for your s-safety...'

'al, nothing will go wrong, okay? i trust that this machine isn't gonna hurt me, and the sooner this is over, the sooner i can get back to pap... you know he gets grumpy without his bedtime story.'

'Okay, Sans... f-fine...you're right... l-let's just get the experiment done, r-right?'

'right.'

The dinosaur gulped. 'O-okay... here goes nothing!' She hit the button to begin the experiment. 'Please work please work p-please... please let the machine work and not explode!'

Things seemed to be running as they should. Maybe her worries had been for nothing?

The sound of steam escaping rapidly, of crunching and crushing caught her off guard.

'al! you were right! HELP!'

Alphys tried to power off the machine. 'I-It's not responding! Oh g-god...' Her friend could be being crushed to death or something worse, and it was all her fault for giving in! Sans' screams echoed through the lab.

As suddenly as the machine had begun to collapse, it stopped. Alphys looked about. The wires looked like they'd been chewed through. She looked into the corner. Lemonbread stared back.

'YoU oW3 m3...' Lemonbread's voice was echoing and haunting... still as terrifying as the first time Alphys had heard it.

'Th-thank you...' Al whispered. Lemonbread faded away.

The machine opened. Sans fell out onto the hard floor.

'S-Sans! Are you okay?!'

'fine...' Sans whispered. He sounded dazed. Alphys held out a claw to help him up. He took it and let her pull him up. As soon as Al saw his face, she knew something was up. What was with that unsettling red glow?..

'How do you feel?'

Sans hesitated before he answered. 'hungry.'

'Oh w-well... I-I'll get you something to eat. Y-you should probably stay here for a bit...'

'alphys, i'm fine... pap needs me to read to him... he'll be worried...'

'I'll go ch-check on him for you, tell him what happened and r-read to him for you... okay?'

'okay...' It was clear he disagreed. But he wasn't in the mood for arguing. The two went back up to the main lab, also known as Alphys' house. She made her bed fold out, and laid Sans down on it.

'I'll be b-back in about half an hour, okay?.. Don't move.'

'okay...'

She set out for Snowdin Town. When she returned, exactly half an hour later, Sans was gone.


	2. Not the Usual Run

**_A/N:_** **No. No this is not gonna be like Twilight! I'm gonna get in ENOUGH trouble with the Internet as is! I mean, with *insert spoilers here*, me gendering Frisk (female) and the fact that THIS IS A VAMPIRE FIC I'm already in deep shit!**

 _Three years later…_

Frisk hit the flowers with a quiet thump. She forced herself to sit up and spit out the petals that had landed in her mouth. One more run… she was determined to do it this time. She'd save Asriel. She'd bring Flowey back to the surface and find a way to make him himself again. And then she'd go back for Chara. She had to save everyone this time. That was why she'd done this so many times. She just hoped Sans could forgive her for all these resets. In a minute she'd walk into the room and Flowey would tell her not to kill anyone. Right. Why keep stalling it? She should just get this over with. Frisk began to walk towards the room. However, when she got there Flowey acted a little different.

'Howdy, Frisk!' The warning flags went off immediately. 'Well, this run you wanted to save everyone, right?'

'Yes?..' She said, confused as to where this was going.

'Well, golly, this is UNFORTUNATE, isn't it? Well, I hate to be the one to tell you that your "friends" aren't really in the mood for MERCY this time around! But don't worry! I'll help you get to the end of this run so you can reset this stupid timeline.'

'What do you mean by not in the mood for mercy?' Frisk was worried. Where was this going?

'Well, I mean-FUCK!' A fireball blasted into the flower, burning his petals. He dove under the dirt, smothering the fire. This, at least, was normal. Toriel had come! Maybe this run was getting back on track…

But then again, looking at her, perhaps the run WASN'T going back to the regular pacifist.

Her gown was torn through the crest that adorned it, showing a slash that went deep into her chest, grazing bone. She could see Toriel's insides. Her ears had nicks cut through them. Her normally brown, caring eyes had flames dancing inside them and seemed cold and cruel. Her snout was stained pink, and she seemed rather dirty. When she spoke, her voice was sharp and cold like a knife's blade.

'Hello, foolish mortal.'

Foolish mortal? This was not normally what she said.

'Why were you conversing with that pathetic weed? Do you not realise how dangerous this world is?'

'I-well… I'm sorry…' She didn't seem to hear Frisk speak.

'Do not worry. I and my master will take good care of you.'

'Y-your master?' Frisk was terrified. What had happened to this world?

'Oh yes… he will be so proud of me! After all, it has been such a long time since he fed on the blood of a human! Come here, little mortal!'

'FUCK NO!' Frisk bolted past Toriel and ran as fast as she could. She went for about ten seconds before a fireball slammed into the ground behind her, knocking her off her feet. She slammed into the ground, hard. She pushed herself up. Her knees were grazed and bleeding, and the back of her legs were burnt. Rocks and dirt got into the wounds. Toriel approached from behind her and grasped her shoulder.

'Let us go see my master, the-'

A vine lashed out and wrapped around her paw, pulling it off Frisk's shoulder. Toriel turned, hatred burning with the fire in her eyes. Flowey was behind them, pulling the furious queen back.

'Run, Frisk!' Flowey cried. Friendliness pellets formed an arc over his head, which he launched at Toriel. With Toriel distracted, Frisk bolted. She heard flames and cries of pain, from Flowey. Toriel was laughing. A long, sick, twisted laugh.

The other monsters came quickly out of hiding now that Toriel was occupied. Whimsum fluttered ahead of her, offering in a quiet voice to guide her out of The Ruins. Frisk knew the way off by heart, but judging by how much had changed this timeline, it would be better to have a guide. But they seemed much the same. Same puzzles, same positions, same snarky rock. But when they reached Toriel's house, Whimsum hovered nervously and flew backwards a short distance.

'We can't go in there… she'll kill us…' it whispered shyly.

'I understand… thank you for your help.'

'You're going in?..'

'Of course. I have to. You don't have to come if you don't want to.'

Whimsum blinked and cocked its head slightly. Then it shook stubbornly and fluttered onto her shoulder.

'I'm going with you.' It sounded determined. 'You need SOMEONE to guide you through the Underground in these dark times, and I guess that someone has to be me…' The determination left its voice as it trailed off.

'Thank you, but I don't need a guide. And I don't want you to get hurt.'

'Okay…' It fluttered back hesitantly, and then eyed her backpack. 'What if I stay in there…? I could help when you needed me to…' Frisk wasn't sure if this was a good idea, but could tell Whimsum wanted to help. She opened her pack, and this was the only signal that it needed. Whimsum flew into her pack. She zipped it up partway so it could still breathe and headed into the house.

It was filthy, far from the beautiful, well-kept house that had existed every other timeline. It looked like no-one had lived in it for years. Eggs that had long since gone off were splattered all over the floor. The stench of cinnamon filled the air, burning her nose. Torn pages lay on the floor, some burnt up. Some books that lay open on the floor were torn. Whisum fluttered out to get a look.

'What a mess…' It coughed between its words.

'Yeah…' Frisk whispered. Her home… she could still see Toriel sitting by the fire, reading her book about snails, smiling at Frisk and telling her snail facts. Caring… How had this timeline changed so drastically?

'But… you should probably keep going if we want to live.' It had a point. She could spend time pondering over what she'd lost another time. Another time that wasn't then, namely when they were somewhere safe. Whimsum returned to her backpack and they headed down the stairs, into the basement.

The door was already open. 'Thank god.' Frisk whispered. She was relieved. This would save her and Whimsum a lot of trouble. She was about to step through, but the sound of swift footsteps behind her made her freeze up.

'Where do you think you are going, little mortal?' The queen purred.

 _ **A/N:**_ **So, Toriel has arrived! And she's talking about a master? Who do you think this Master is? (DragonWhisper23, you are disqualified from guessing because you should already know.) Anyway, please leave your critique in a review! All feedback is appreciated! Thank you for reading, and have a great day (or night if you're reading this at night)!**


	3. Memories and Sacrifices

Toriel cut ahead of Frisk, preventing her from getting out the door. Fire illuminated her paws. She smirked. 'My master won't mind if you're a little burnt or if you're on your way to death, as long as you're alive for him he will reward me.'

'Friiissk… you need to mooove… I don't think we want to diiiee…' Whimsum whispered in her ear. Frisk was still frozen as the memories flowed back… 'And I definitely think we don't want to be taken to-' she unintentionally tuned out its voice and remembered the last time she came here.

 _Toriel was facing away from her, looking at the door. She knew the child was there, and it was burning her up far more than her flames could ever. 'You are so determined to leave? Fine. Prove to me that you are strong enough to survive!' She spun back, the flames she had planned to blast down the door with now aimed at the child. The battle began. Music chimed through the Ruins, setting the atmosphere._

 _Shadows settle on the place that you left.  
Our minds are troubled by the emptiness_

 _Toriel's attacks seemed to be timed with the music, the fireballs blazing past Frisk. The battle was an beautiful but macabre dance, with Frisk simply refusing to fight back._

 _Destroy the middle, it's a waste of time.  
From the perfect start to the finish line._

 _'…'_

 _' … …'_

 _'… … …'_

 _'_ _What are you doing?'_

 _And if you're still breathing, you're the lucky ones.  
'Cause most of us are heaving through corrupted lungs._

 _'_ _ATTACK OR RUN AWAY!' Frisk refused and continued to spare Toriel, determined not to hurt her. What are you proving this way?' Frisk was proving what she had been taught, what she believed in. There was always a peaceful way. 'FIGHT ME OR LEAVE!' no. Frisk refused to leave._

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun  
Keeping track of all the times that things went wrong  
all the times that things went wrong._

 _'_ _Stop it.' No. 'STOP LOOKING AT ME THAT WAY!'_

 _'_ _NO! I am not going to hurt you, mum!'_

 _'…'_

 _'… …'_

 _Well I've lost it all, I'm just a silhouette,  
and I'm a lifeless face that you'll soon forget,_

 _'_ _I know you want to go home, but… but please… go upstairs now…' No. 'I promise I will take good care of you here.' That wasn't why Frisk was leaving. 'I know we do not have much, but… We can have a good life here.' Frisk knew that. She wanted to stay with Toriel, but she needed to finish this. She needed to save everyone._

 _My eyes are damp from the words you left,  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest.  
Ringing in my head, when you broke my chest._

 _'_ _Why are you making this so difficult?' It was because even Frisk had a duty. She needed to save everyone. 'Please… Go upstairs…'_

 _And if someone cares, then you are the lucky one,  
'Cause most of us are bitter over someone._

 _'_ _Ha ha… Pathetic, is it not?' It was not pathetic in any way… And Frisk was not lying. 'I cannot save even a single child.'_

 _'…'_

 _Setting fire to our insides for fun,  
To distract our hearts from ever missing them.  
But I'm forever missing them._

 _'_ _No… I understand. You would be unhappy down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them.'_

 _And you caused it,_

 _'_ _It would not be right for a child like you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, my loneliness, my fear…'_

 _And you caused it,_

 _'_ _For you, my child… I will put them aside.'_

 _And you caused it…_

A fireball burning her arm snapped her back to reality. She cried out and gripped the arm tightly. 'Does it hurt, dear mortal? Good. So it should.' Toriel grinned, insanity shining in her eyes.

Whimsum unzipped her bag and darted out, fluttering in front of Frisk. White butterflies, coloured like snow, appeared over its shoulder. It threw its arm out in front of it and sent the butterflies spiralling towards her. Toriel's flames burned them up. Whimsum had known that it was a hopeless effort, but was still trying. More butterflies surrounded her. They were easily burnt. If he wanted to stall her out, it'd have to do something else. It had an idea. Yeah… this would end horribly. Was this going to be worth it? Looking at Frisk, it knew it would be.

Whimsum flew around Toriel and opened the door, before hovering in front of Toriel. 'Get out of the way, you useless maggot!' She snarled. After a few minutes of swatting at it she finally backhanded the tiny creature and it spiralled backwards, crashing into the wall. Toriel's attention turned back to Frisk. But the child was gone. She shuddered and looked out into the snow. 'Master will not like this… I let the mortal get away…' she looked at the limp fairy. 'But perhaps Master would like a little morsel before we catch her?' She picked it up and headed back into the Ruins.

Frisk was scared. Her two "allies" were gone, both buying her a little time. She prayed that in Snowdin she would be able to find someone else to help her. But why was this happening? Why was this timeline so fucked up? Everything had gone to shit…

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't realise where she was or who she should be meeting at this point until he spoke.

'hey kid. what's a brat like you doing wandering the underground all alone?'

 _Out of the cooking pot…_ Frisk thought as she turned to look at the skeleton who in so many other timelines had been her friend.

 ** _A/N_** **: Well, this has gone well. I hope. I think… My pacing is terrible. And anticlimactic Toriel fight scenes are anticlimactic. So, why don't we guess who's showing up next chapter? You guys have fun with that, okay? Oh yeah, and the lyrics are Youth by Daughter, just some of them are tweaked slightly.**


	4. Into the Fire

Sans purred quietly at the kid. 'don't you know this place is full of dangerous monsters?'

 _Yes, I just had an encounter with one._ Frisk thought to herself. She wanted to run, but her legs wouldn't obey.

'y'know, normally I'd have to drag you to my brother, but he'd just suck you dry and trigger a reset. i don't particularly want that. so, let's make this easy, brat. you don't struggle or anything, and i keep biting you mostly painless. besides, i'm not gonna kill you like papyrus will. i'm gonna keep you alive and hide you from him.' The snow crunched beneath as his feet as he stepped closer.

Surprisingly enough, it was only then Frisk noticed how different he looked. His canines were far longer, now rather prominent fangs. His jacket wasn't blue anymore; it was grey with a flame pattern on the sleeves and stained with blood. Beneath it, he was wearing a light blue singlet that was also bloodstained. In fact, it seemed like everything was coated with blood. Instead of slippers, he wore a pair of high top shoes that matched the colour of his singlet (bloodstains and all). His shorts were red with black stripes. There were bags under his sockets, like he hadn't slept in a long time, and blood streaks stained his jaw. And both his eyes glowed an unsettling crimson.

She still found herself unable to move, despite her mind screaming for her to do something. Sans got even closer, until he was standing beside her. He was eyeing her neck, and it was scaring her. 'i'd invite you to live forever,' he purred. 'but i doubt that's what you want… so i'll just go with my original plan.' He sniffed her neck. Fear… how nice. Fear always spiced up the taste. And no garlic. Perfect. He bit down.

Frisk could barely feel anything. It was like someone pricked her with a pin. But she could feel her blood being drained away, and it felt weird… it was different to getting a cut and just bleeding. This was the blood being quickly drained away. After a few seconds he let go, wiping her blood away with his sleeve. 'you taste sweet, kiddo.' He said, still purring. 'now, why don't we play a game of chase? you have ten seconds, starting now.' He shut his eyes. Frisk finally found the strength to move.

She ran, but it was still a struggle. She could still hear Sans counting down. He was up to seven. She realised there wasn't really any point to running. There was no way she'd be able to reach Snowdin or any monster for help. She might as well just try to get ready to fight him. And stop the bleeding. She tore off one of her sleeves and picked up a handful of snow, placing it on the sleeve. She wound it around her neck, tying it so that the pristine snow was pressed against the wound. Sans was up to four. All she had to fight him was a stick. But then again, remembering the genocide run, the stick might be enough. Sans only had 1 HP, after all.

'two…'

But deep down she knew that this wasn't going to work. She didn't stand a chance against him.

' **one.** ' Sans opened his eyesockets. He sprinted at her. A dragon skull that Frisk knew from other timelines was Eius appeared beside him. The light in her sockets was also red. The click and whine that rang out signalled to Frisk that she wanted and needed to get out of the way if she didn't want to be sliced in half by a laser beam. She dove out of the way as the beam flew past. Even injured, Frisk had always been good at dodging. She threw the stick at Sans and saw it slam him in the forehead. He was stunned, but not dead. Frisk was somewhat thankful that the skeleton hadn't been killed, but at the same time… She decided that right then would be a good time to run. So she did.

'fucking bitch.' Sans mumbled angrily, rubbing his forehead. Eius crooned, and then barked.

 _She's getting away…_

'i noticed… but she'll be easy enough to catch. let's allow her little head start.'

 _Are you sure about that? She may be injured and a mere child, but that doesn't mean that she can't run._

'i'm going now.' Sans began running again.

 _Don't you mean we're going now?_

'no. you're going back.'

 _Please no…_

'i'm gonna catch that little brat on my own, okay, eius? get back home.' Eius whined but sped away. Sans continued running after Frisk.

The route to Snowdin was surprisingly empty, much to Frisk's horror. How long was it before Sans caught up? She could almost hear him whispering in her ear, almost feel him grabbing her and dragging her wherever he wanted her to go. The bite wound had started to hurt as well, making it harder to move her head and look around. It was still rather odd how it had barely hurt while he was biting, just a little pinprick and an odd sensation where his fangs had sunk into her neck. But in the aftermath, it was nearly agonising. She somehow managed to keep running. That is, until a cold hand gripped onto her shoulder, pulling her back.

'tag, kiddo.' Sans growled. 'i caught you.' Frisk trembled. 'now you're **MINE**. oh brat, you're never gonna get the chance to reset… pap's never gonna find out about you either. i don't like sharing…' Something about the way he said that and he'd acted made Frisk believe he was being sincere. He was going to keep her until the day she died, and since he knew a way to make her live forever that day might never come. 'c'mon, brat. let's take you home.'

'I don't think so, you pesky bag of bones!' A spear flew through the air at Sans. He was forced to let go of Frisk and dodge the weapon. Undyne leapt down from a tree, another spear at the ready. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans, and wore a black turtleneck sweater. She wore a tool belt with a tub of garlic, a pack of matches, olive oil, a crucifix and a wooden stake taking up the slots. Frisk wasn't sure if Undyne saving her was a good thing or a bad – after all, every other timeline Undyne had been one of her main problems. If Undyne took her, Frisk would be trading one bad option for another bad option. Either way, she was toast. 'I thought there was something fishy going on down here, and lo and behold, I find you.' She made the spear disappear and pulled out the stake.

'you mean, something fishier than you?' Sans didn't seem fazed by the stake aimed at the centre of his chest. 'it's rude to interrupt us. after all, before you showed up we were having a WHALE of a time.'

'You don't tickle my funny bone, Sans. Now get out of here before I shove this through you.'

'i don't SEA the POINT you're trying to make, undyne… it would aPIER you're jumping to conclusions again.' Undyne put the stake away and switched out for the garlic. That seemed to bother Sans.

'I know what this does to your kind, demon, and so help me I will force feed you this if you don't fuck off right this minute.' She looked serious. Sans flinched, but in less than a minute he began to smirk.

'fine, i will. i guess you're FIN-ished here. but believe me…' the red glow in his eyesockets burnt out. 'I will be back for this human, and if you stand in my way, I'll kill you and everyone alive at that moment in the same building as you, and if there's no one else in the building when I tear you apart, I'll kill everyone alive at that moment in that section of the Underground. For the sake of the Underground you protect, you don't want to get in my way again.' The skeleton teleported away.

Undyne shuddered. 'I hate that punk.' She looked over to Frisk. 'You okay, kid?' Frisk nodded. 'Did he bite you?' Frisk hesitated, which was enough to tell Undyne that he did. Undyne sighed, and then opened the jar and gave Frisk a spoon of garlic. 'Eat it, or I'll be forced to assume he turned you.' Frisk ate the garlic. 'Okay, great, he didn't turn you.' Undyne seemed relieved. 'Al knows how to treat the bites. Why don't we go to her lab?'


	5. The Lab

It was… different. Just like everything in this universe. A wall of pointed, wooden stakes speared out of the ground, their pointed ends pointing towards the mountain's peak. UV lights shone down from spotlights positioned at the top of the stockade. A moat surrounded the white building, lava casting light up from the deep trench. It did not look like a pleasant place to live. However, it looked safe. And, with everything considered, that was good enough. Undyne led the child in over the drawbridge, before forcing the door open. 'The fucking thing always sticks.' She muttered. 'Hey, Alphys! I'm back!'

'She's downstairs with Asgore, darling. She said something about an experiment.' The robot's voice was reassuring. Mettaton strode down the steps of the escalators, which were oddly off. He was in his EX form, and seemed surprisingly normal despite how he'd restyled his hair. His design also seemed slightly different. The tips of his hair were the same red as blood and the pretty pink heart was seemingly absent. A crack ran across the glass where it had been. 'I don't know what this experiment is but – my word is that a human?' His eyes shone brightly. 'How interesting. I never expected to see one.'

'Yeah. Saved her from a certain boney asshole.'

'Their king?'

'No, the other one. You know the king doesn't go out hunting for himself. He'd rather send his minions to chase down a meal for him.'

'True… he is very lazy when it comes to meals, at least from what I've heard. Sorry, I just… it's so hard to believe that our dear friend could have changed so much…'

The elevator door slid open with a quiet whirring sound. A small lizard with golden scales stepped out. Her head spines had chocolate brown splodges on them, though it was hard not to see them as one solid plate when they were all pressed together. Her wide, sky–blue eyes had dark grey bags underlining them, topped with black framed glasses, their small, rectangular lenses only making those sad eyes appear larger. Her white labcoat was splattered with mana, blood, and a strange, white, sticky substance. She slowly plodded to a chair, her tail held up so it wouldn't drag across the filthy floor. As she sat down, her tail's thud into the grime started a minor dust storm. 'It's done, but I-I won't know if it worked or not for a few more hours… h-he's sleeping, but if this worked, we might be able to rid the Underground of Vampires forever.'

'What were ya working on, Al?' The fish warrior leaned on a magic spear, her gold eyes faintly reflecting its blue glow.

'J-just a project. Asgore offered to be test subject. If this succeeds, then we'll be able to fight them better.'

'Okay… well, I found a human. She's been bitten, but otherwise she's fine.' Alphys stiffened.

'Are you sure she hasn't been… t-turned?' She eyed Frisk nervously.

'Certain. She passed the garlic test, after all.'

'O-oh… okay…' Alphys hopped off her chair and trotted towards her cupboard. The door opened and let out a strong scent of mixed herbs and seasonings.

'I'm going on a walk.' Mettaton muttered, turning around and walking out of the building.

The lizard pulled a jar off the shelf, her chipped claws scratching the glass. She approached Frisk, carrying it. She gently untied the sleeve from the child's neck, humming a soft and gentle tune. Alphys looked at the bite, and let out a quiet sigh of relief. 'You did the right thing. It'll be easier to treat considering what you did.' She unscrewed the lid of the jar, the glass making a faint screech of protest as her claws scraped against it. A single claw was dipped into the mix at the bottom of it, and she rubbed the claw against the bites. The serum burned in the bite, the pain as intense as a bullet through the stomach. The child couldn't help but scream. 'Shh, shh, I-I know it hurts. It always does. B-but, it'll keep the bite from becoming infected, and draw out any grime or diseases that the vampire carries.'

She began singing a soft tune that rose and fell, but soothing Frisk. The pain began to feel distant and faint. Alphys helped her to the chair. Frisk's soft, brown eyes slipped shut as she entered a deep slumber.

'Huh. Humans are pretty cute when they're asleep, aren't they?' Undyne grinned.

'Hmmm… you're right. B-but all the same, with all due respect, HOW COULD YOU BRING A HUMAN HERE?!' Alphys' spines flared up and separated, making her look bigger. Her blue eyes flashed, suddenly seeming heartstoppingly cold. 'THE VAMPIRES WILL BE ATTRACTED TO HER. THEY'LL COME AND THEY'LL KILL US ALL!'

'Well, what else was I supposed to do? Leave her to die in the cold, a trail of blood leading any vampire in 50 miles to her? The goal isn't to get out of the Underground anymore, Alphys. It's to survive, and to deal with the threat of the vampires. Let's think about this – the vampire king, who's scary enough on his own, with a human soul.' Alphys froze.

'O-Oh god… that's… th-that's not a pleasant image.'

'It's for everyone's benefit that we keep this child safe. And once the vampires are dealt with, I'll kill her, and we'll all go free.'

'O-okay… I-I guess you're right. We're doing this for th-the good of the entire underground.' She looked at the sleeping form of the child. 'R-right?..'

* * *

'A human, my lord. There's a human in the underground.' The vampire looked up at his king nervously.

'AND YOU DID NOT CATCH IT?' His voice echoed through the hidden palace.

'I-I couldn't… She had the slayer with her.' The king sighed and muttered words in a strange language. 'But! There is a but here…'

'THE ONLY BUTT I SEE IS THE STUPID ONE STANDING IN FRONT OF ME. YOU HAVE FAILED ME TOO MANY TIMES, ISAAC. I DO NOT TOLERATE FAILURE.' He stepped down from his throne, crimson eyes glowing.

'P-please your majesty! D-don't hurt me! I won't make any more mistakes! I-I-' The king grabbed Isaac's throat, holding him up. The monster struggled for air, gasping and wriggling. But the king's grip was like a vice, and he could not break free. As all he could see began to blur and fade to black, the tightness around his neck was released. Air flooded back to him as his weak body slammed into the ground.

'PATHETIC CREATURE… DO NOT TEST MY PATIENCE. WHAT WERE YOU GOING TO SAY?'

'I-I saw Sans conversing with the human… h-he bit her and said he was going to keep her forever, and hide her from you.'

'SANS WOULD NEVER BETRAY ME. HE IS WEAK. THOUGH HE CLAIMS TO BE ABOVE THEM, TO BE WITHOUT THEM, HE IS STILL WEAKENED BY EMOTION.'

Toriel appeared from the shadows, carrying a tiny fairy monster in her paws. The creature slumped over her hands, body limp. She passed it to the king. 'I know it isn't as good as human blood, but a BITE to eat tends to make you less grumpy.'

'FETCH SANS, SLAVE. THERE IS NO TIME FOR POINTLESS PUNS.' Toriel sighed and left. The king suckled at the little Whimsum. It was doing little to calm his rage at that useless creature who dared to call himself a Vampire, and yet so frequently refused to obey his Alpha, his King, his MASTER. HE WAS IN CHARGE.

The door slid open and Sans entered the throne room. 'your majesty?'

'OH PLEASE SANS, THERE IS NO NEED FOR YOU TO CALL ME THAT RIGHT NOW. AFTER ALL, IT'S BEEN SUCH A LONG TIME SINCE OUR LAST MEETING… BROTHER.'

 ** _A/N:_** **Well, I guess I have some explaining to do. This chapter was delayed because I moved schools. So, I had to turn in my trusty laptop and wait for the new school to give me one. This chapter was quickly written up in a day just for this note, but I didn't want to cheat you out of a chapter. So here, have this piece of crap. In other news, I'm taking a writing course. The last session is next week. This has been your update on The Boring Life of WolfByDaylight and Vampiretale. Have a nice day.**


	6. Mostly Filler, but There is Some Plot

She paced back and forth, anxious for her "friend". The Master was harsh when it came to punishment, and Sans had supposedly been treacherous. Her first thought was that one of her soldiers had ratted them out, but that was incorrect. After all, she would also be punished if that was the case. So what had Sans done? Would he be killed?

Unlike the vampires she was forced to live with, she had emotions. Though she had changed through the three long years she had been trapped here, a slave to the Master Vampire, forever linked to him, she was still a monster. She still had her soul. Her soul… it was cracked and broken, with blotches coating it like an ugly paint. It was slowly crumbling away into nothing. One day she'd be like them, souless, hungry, living only to eat and serve her Master. These precious emotions, her precious treasures, they would be gone, crumbling into nothing like a clump of dirt under the grip of one's hand.

The door creaked open, and the small skeleton walked out. His normally bright, shining, ruby coloured eyes were pale and dull as a dusty piece of quartz. 'hey tor… were you just there, pacing the whole time we were in there?' She nodded. 'heh… you're a good friend. but you really didn't need to…'

'I did. Did he say anything about punishing me?'

'aaaaand her true motives are revealed. but no, he didn't. that pesky rat isaac was spying on me, and saw me talking with a human and he heard the stuff i said to the bloody thing…'

'Nothing about our little revolution?'

'he's still ignorant of it, thankfully. if he knew, we'd both be BONEd. we'd be exiled, or killed.' She shuddered.

'I do not want to die.'

'none of us do, tor. that's why we're revolting. i know you didn't experience my reign as master vamp, but surely we've convinced enough vampires to join us for it to tell you i was a better master. i didn't abuse my followers like that.'

'Hey.' A small brown bat fluttered down from the ceiling. Before it could land on the ground, it melted and shifted. In less than a second, it had transformed into a chimera. His fur was a gold wheat field, and his mane a stringy mop of dry grass. His eyes were once pools of blue, but were now vibrant poppies. His long tail, thick as a rope and green as a summer leaf, had a snake head whom also possessed the red eyes. His cloven hooves seemed wrong, like they did not belong on his body. Long wings with eagle feathers coating them were spread to their full width. 'What time is our meeting tonight?'

'You should not speak so loudly about it just outside the Master's throne room. We do not want him to know.' Toriel whispered to the chimera. His ears folded back, to be lost in his mane. His wings folded with them.

'Sorry. But what time is the meeting?'

'you should know the time by now.' Sans' eyes glowed threateningly as he spoke.

'But I-'

'shut up, bubbles.' The chimera fell silent.

'It is within the hour, when the clock strikes five. Do not forget again.'

'Thanks, Toriel. I'll be there.' Bubbles spread his wings and spiralled into the air. He transformed into the small bat and flew away. Sans rolled his eyes before transforming into his own bat form. It was the skeleton form of a lesser short-nosed fruit bat, with soft blue wing webbing made up of magic. Its ears were made of the same magic. His large eyesockets were filled with red light, and despite his shift into a bat he still looked like he was grinning, though it was stuck open. Pointed teeth were sharp knives poking their blades out through his jaw.

'let's go, tor. we've got places to be.' The wings slammed into the ground and sent him flying up into the air. He spiralled around and landed on Tori's shoulder. 'c'mon.' She began to walk through the catacombs, her footsteps echoing through the vast emptiness.

The castle had been made entirely of igneous rocks and volcanic minerals, which had been carved into shape and hidden by magic in less than 6 months. The magic that hid it so well made it so unless you knew exactly where to look you would not be able to find it. Magic shining through the crystals of the porphyry roof illuminated the castle. The obsidian of the floors was smooth and cold against one's feet, despite the many scratches in it from two and a half years of bustling activity. The granite of the walls was adorned with banners depicting the emblem of their current king, an ugly sight to those of the coming revolution.

Black served as its base, with crimson silk cut into the shapes of his crest. It was supposed to remind them that the master was always watching, and it had made many vampires hesitant to join the revolution. But it had been proven that this was not true, and many of his followers had chosen to switch allegiances from him to the former king. But even as big as the revolution had gotten, his people outnumbered theirs ten to one.

They came to the central room, which was incredibly beautiful despite the banners that hung on the walls. Tall pillars of quartz with veins of gold stretched up to the ceiling, and dragon statues carved of diamond perched the copper rim of the dome roof like vultures. Star signs were marked out by different crystals on the roof in the order they came in the year. As horrible as their king was, he still possessed a sense of style. The silhouettes of bats flittered across the magic light, casting shadows onto the obsidian floor. Hundreds of tunnels, tight and small, were designed for bats to fly through to get anywhere in the castle quickly. Tunnels for the slaves were far larger, and a far more reasonable size to walk through, as the slaves lacked the ability to transform into the smaller, agile bats. She headed towards the tunnel paved with gold, reflecting light and glowing like a star.

After what felt like hours of walking down the beautiful but still blinding corridor Sans glided off her shoulder. 'tor, i'm hungry. i'm gonna go get a BITE to eat.' He flew off and up a bat tunnel, leaving Toriel alone in the corridor. She sighed. The former king always seemed hungry. He always left to eat when they finally arrived, when there were mere minutes until the meeting. Oh well. Their allies would understand. Sans always came in late, leaving the slave to begin things. She shuddered as the chiming of their clock began, five loud DONGS echoing throughout the castle. The meeting would start immediately. Toriel took a deep breath, and opened the door.

* * *

In the throne room, the echoes of the clock chimes rang loud and clear. It was time for the King to have his own meeting. He watched the gap above his door. His brother deserved at least a little credit for his foresight of making sure there was only one direction someone could enter from. It would be difficult to attack the king. The throne, carved out of obsidian, was impossible to move and pointed towards the ceiling like some burnt redwood tree. The golden plaque had been changed once he had taken control. It once bore the emblem of his brother, an ugly thing in his eyes that had supposedly symbolised free will amongst the vampire community. That was not the right way to do things.

A fluttering noise distracted him from his thoughts. And three seconds later a bat with fur like silver and eyes like burning coals shot out of the bat tunnel. It resumed its typical vampire form.

'AH, MY BELOVED.' King Papyrus smiled. 'YOU ARE TWENTY SECONDS LATE. BUT NO MATTER. HOW IS YOUR SPYING ON THE SLAYER'S HIDEOUT GOING?' The king looked down upon his minion. This one he knew he could trust. This vampire was not planning revolution like his brother or simply being completely useless like Isaac. He was efficient, always got the job done. He had never failed his king.

'Excellently, dear Papyrus.' He smiled, concealing his fangs. It was a skill that only vampires who had come to terms with their powers were capable of doing, and it was considered juvenile to flash one's in a conversation or in threat. In times before this one had been sired, it was considered an honourable and valid part of the hunt. But with their new king, the king who had sired him, it was a sign of disrespect and immaturity. 'They suspect nothing.'

'WONDERFUL.'

'Papyrus…' His faithful, loyal subject paused. 'The slayer has taken in a human. What should I do with her?'

'AH, I HAD HEARD RUMOUR THERE WAS A HUMAN IN THE UNDERGROUND. WHAT I WANT YOU TO DO IS TO CAPTURE IT, AND THEN BRING IT TO ME. I HAVE NEED OF ITS SOUL AND BLOOD.'

'I see. The child will be with you as soon as I have her trust.'

'EXCELLENT. I KNEW I COULD COUNT ON YOU.'

'You always can, Papyrus.'

'NOW, GO CONTINUE YOUR EFFORTS. I…' The king paused. A sick, twisted grin came over his face. 'HAVE REBELS TO CRUSH.'

'Excellent. Teach those traitors a lesson, my love. I will report back to you tomorrow with news from her den.' With that, the spy turned back into his bat form and flew away. Papyrus turned into his own bat form and flew through the tunnels, heading towards the room where the revolution was brewing.

* * *

Deep within the lab, someone awoke. He had golden eyes, thick grey fur and a long tail that resembled a duster. The crown that perched between twitching ears was gold, dotted with rubies and emeralds. He climbed off the bed and placed his paws on the cold, smooth tiles. He had been powerful before, but newfound strength flooded through him. He could fight. He was designed to fight them. It was in his biology. It was what Alphys had intended, despite her disapproval at the idea of performing the experiment on him. He wasn't entirely sure why she'd chosen to give him the ability to transform into this. Why would she choose a wolf of all creatures? He could understand the added strength of the ability to change forms, but why did she choose a wolf to turn him into? Whatever the reason, it had worked. He could feel the power of this form, and he felt the desire rising in him.

 _Kill them all._

 ** _A/N:_** **Sorry that it was a filler chapter, I wanted to explain the appearance of the castle and put forward plot points. I'll try and give you all a better chapter next time. Thank you for reading!**


	7. Motivation Down the Drain (I tried)

**_A/N:_ I am lacking motivation at the moment, sorry... everything's just been hard. I sprained my ankle and I've been struggling with doing the things I love. The new school I'm going to is great, and it's not the problem. Actually, maybe it is. Our Nice Math Teacher from last term left on long service leave, so now we have two asshole Math Teachers whoI honestly think shouldn't be working at a high school, much less this high school. First, new asshole - teaches us about a subject for a single week and then gives us our massive end of subject test that counts for most of our math grade when we don't know three quarters about it. Other asshole - is just your generic asshole. No real variation. **

_Sans glided into the room in the form of a bat, his wings spread out to full length. He resumed the form of the skeleton she recognised, but his eyes still glowed the crimson of blood and he still possessed his fangs. He was facing a room of other vampires, including a chimera, a dragon, several dogs and even a gryphon. How a gryphon could become. Toriel smiled. 'So, our leader decides to present himself at this meeting. Finally. What do you have to say for yourself?'_

 _'_ _heh, sorry i'm late tor. but on the plus side, the icecap i just fed from tasted somewhat like what strawberry ice cream used to taste like. hello, my fellow revolutionary brothers.'_

 _'_ _AND SISTERS!' The gryphon screeched._

 _'_ _and sisters... we all know why we are here. the tyrant who leads us, my brother, papyrus, spoils the higher ups and leaves us little people to the wayside. he attempts to starve us to make us willing to help if he offers food. he is a terrible leader. almost all of you experienced my rule as the master vampire, as our leader. do you not agree that my rule was better, a fairer rule in which everyone could feed and sire? king papyrus attempts to crush us under his boots, make us bend to his will. but we will never submit to him! our day is approaching, my friends. we just have to wait a little longer-'_

 _'_ _AND THEN YOU WILL ALL BE EXECUTED FOR YOUR TREACHERY AFTER FALLING BEFORE YOUR KING.' A collective gasp echoed through the room as the king made his presence known. 'SANS, MY BROTHER, HOW LONG DID YOU THINK YOU COULD HIDE THIS SECRET FROM ME? YEARS? DID YOU REALLY FILL THEIR HEADS WITH FALSE HOPES OF OVERTHROWING ME? I OUGHT TO KILL YOU ALL TO MAKE AN EXAMPLE FOR ANY FUTURE REBELS.' Sans shivered, his eyes wide and panicked. 'I UNDERSTAND I HAVEN'T BEEN THE BEST OF KINGS, THE BEST OF LEADERS, BUT TRUST ME, I HAVE PLANS. I WILL RULE OVER THE ENTIRE UNDERGROUND!' And then, as ridiculous as it was, he began to sing._ _'_ _I KNOW THAT YOUR POWERS OF RETENTION, ARE AS WET AS WATERFALL AT HIGH TIDE, BUT THICK AS YOU ARE, PAY ATTENTION! MY WORDS ARE A MATTER OF PRIDE…'_

 _'IT'S CLEAR FROM YOUR EMPTY EXPRESSIONS, THAT YOUR MINDS ARE ON OTHER AFFAIRS… BUT WE'RE TALKING FORAYS AND AGGRESSION… EVEN_ _YOU_ _CANNOT BE CAUGHT UNAWARES!'_

 _'SO PREPARE FOR THE CHANCE OF THE TIMELINE, BE PREPARED FOR SENSATIONAL NEWS. A SHINING NEW ERA, IS TIPTOEING NEARER-'_

 _'and where do we feature?' Sans asked._

 _'JUST LISTEN TO TEACHER. I KNOW IT SOUNDS SOR-DID, BUT YOU WILL BE REWARDED, WHEN AT LAST MONSTERKIND GIVES ME MY DUES. AND INJUSTICE DELICIOUSLY SQUARED, BE PREPARED!'_

 _A chimera grinned. 'Be prepared, alright, we'll be prepared! For what, exactly?' He obviously wasn't that bright._

 _'FOR THE DEATH OF KING ASGORE!'_

 _'Oh. Is he sick?' Correction – the chimera was an idiot._

 _'NO, FOOL, WE'RE GOING TO KILL HIM, AND THAT PESKY SLAYER TOO. THEN, WITH NO ONE LEFT TO STOP ME, I WILL TAKE OVER! DITCH YOUR LITTLE THOUGHTS OF A REVOLUTION AND I'LL SEE TO IT THAT YOU NEVER GO HUNGRY AGAIN!'_

 _'Of course! We agree!' The chimera sung._

 _'long live the king!' Sans cried out. Every vampire echoed his cry and sung a line of their own._

 _'It's great that we'll soon be connected, with a king who'll be all-time adored!'_

 _'OF COURSE, THERE'S A PRICE, YOU'RE EXPECTED… TO GIVE ME YOUR FULL LOYALTY! THE FUTURE IS LITTERED WITH PRIZES, AND THOUGH I'M THE MAIN ADRESSEE… A POINT THAT I MUST EMPHASISE IS…_ _THAT YOU WON'T GET A DROP WITHOUT ME_ _!'_

 _'SO PREPARE FOR THE ATTACK OF THE CENTUARY, BE PREPARED FOR THE DARKEST OF PLANS! DILIGENT PLANNING, DESIRE SPANNING, THREE YEARS OF DENIAL IS SIMPLY WHY I'LL – BE KING UNDISPUTED, RESPECTED, SALUTED AND SEEN FOR THE WONDER I AM! YES, MY TEETH AND AMBITIONS ARE BARED,_ _BE PREPARED!'_

 _The final words she heard before waking up were distant, but definitely in Sans' and the chimera's voices._

 _'Yes, our teeth and ambitions are bared - be prepared!'_

Her eyes snapped open and she sat up. The door audibly slid shut downstairs. Someone must have moved her upstairs and onto Alphys's bed. She rubbed her neck and waited, wondering if whoever was downstairs would come up. She pondered the dream, (or was it a nightmare?) and came to a decision – it was a bad choice to watch The Lion King before she had reset the timeline. A terrible choice, in fact. She had made a mistake in doing so. She shouldn't do it ever again. Frisk lay back down and shut her eyes, thinking that now she'd had the obscure Lion King dream she'd be able to sleep soundly.

The elevator buzzed as it moved, signifying that someone was coming up. Frisk stayed lying there, with her eyes shut. She heard the elevator stop, followed by light footsteps. Then whoever it was knocked over something, making a loud crash. Frisk groaned and sat up, deciding to see who it was. It was Mettaton, his eyes glowing like flashlights as he surveyed the damage, groaning. 'Oh crap, Alphys is going to be pissed …' It was then he realised that she was awake. He turned off the flashlight eyes before turning to face her. 'Oh, hello human! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you.'

'It's fine, I couldn't sleep anyway. Want me to help you clean up the mess?'

'Oh, darling, thank you for offering, but it's fine. I can do it myself. I'm the one who made the mess, after all.'

'Mettaton, all I can do at the moment is try to go back to sleep. Even if it's cleaning, it's something else to do.' Frisk stated, looking the robot in the eye.

'Darling, there are plenty of things to do. You can go downstairs and watch anime. I'm sure Alphys would be happy. Ever since… this, happened they've been gathering dust.' He smiled weakly and then went to cleaning the mess he'd made. Frisk headed downstairs and put on the first season of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie, slightly upset. The way Mettaton had looked at her made her feel like pond scum. Worthless. A howl echoed up from below, in the True Lab, cutting off rather quickly into silence. Frisk looked around, scared. Was something other than amalgates down there? Alphys did mention an experiment on the King. Was that… was that King Asgore howling?

The bat stretched his wings, looking at the lab below. He wiped the tears away from his skull.

 _'_ _YOU BETRAY ME, BROTHER! YOU DISGRACE THE NAME OF ALL US VAMPIRES! YOU LEAD A REBELION AGAINST ME! VAMPIRES, PROVE YOURSELVES WORTHY OR BECOME OUTCASTS! HUNT. HIM. DOWN!' They swarmed around him, flying for him. A fireball flew into the midst of the bats, painting the room in beautiful light and burning up several bats._

 _'_ _Fly, Sans! FLY! I know you are not capable of fear, but please flee! Do not come back for me! I will buy you time! FLY!' And so he did_.

From the castle he had been exiled, sent flying away from his kingdom. He had flown for miles, throwing his pursuers for loops and hiding in plain sight. It pained him, the way he had been banished. And there was something else, flickering. Was it an emotion? No. Vampires lacked souls. They could not feel. They were not capable of such things.

He glared down at the lab, at the slayer's home. He knew how to convince the vampires of his society to take him back. He just had to kill the human, take their soul. But how to get past the slayer?

It was night. She would be out hunting or she would be resting. He spread those magic, gossamer wings and flew down into the lion's den, deciding it would all be worth a little risk.

 ** _A/N:_ Sorry if this chapter isn't up to scratch. Hopefully the next one will be better. Thank you for your patience and time...**


	8. TORTURE SCENES

**_A/N:_** **This chapter contains torture and a body part being ripped out. Proceed with caution.**

The Slayer utilised the shortcuts throughout Waterfall, searching for any sign of vampires. Her finlike ears spun like satellites, listening, scanning, hearing the heartbeat of the mouse in the little hole. Her golden eye glowed like a torch. Eventually, she caught something. A heart with an irregular beat, randomly skipping and stopping. Her eyes followed to where it should be, and there it was.

A flash of brown fur, blood dripping from its chest. Undyne charged the creature, knocking it against a wall. She knew it wasn't a vampire, but it was close enough to them to be considered one. The dog monster made a scared whine, her tan ears falling flat, panic in her big, chestnut eyes. She fiddled with her collar, the blue bone tag shining in the glowing light of the crystals.

'Hello, Rita.' Undyne said, grinning. 'Where's your disgusting master?'

Rita growled, and answered in a voice dripping with a thick, New York accent. 'Behind you.' Undyne stiffened and spun, stake prepared. The Assassin had moved before she could sink the stake in through her ribs. She caught a glimpse of soft, white feathers to her left and spun again, but once more The Assassin had moved.

'SKYE, YOU COWARD! STAND STILL!'

'That's a pretty eyepatch, slayer. But you wear it just for fun. It gives me more places to hide.' Skye sung. Undyne growled and looked about, refusing to take her patch off. She could not see any sign of The Assassin. Was she gone already?

Suddenly, there was a burst of movement. Skye flew with incredible, near unparalleled speed. But Undyne was equipped with her own speed and strength. Despite it, she still wasn't fast enough. Skye's talons sunk into her uncovered eye, gouging into it. Crimson ran down Undyne's face, bright against the blues of her face. She cried out, a scream of pure, uncontrolled agony. The red trickled past her mouth and dripped onto the ground, little roses in a field of blue. Skye drew the eye out of Undyne's socket, the little tentacles that connected it to the inside of her head severed and bloody. The slayer pressed a hand to her empty socket, feeling the blood pour onto her scales.

'What a treasure to bring to the king.' Skye smiled, pulling her colour-changing cloak back up over her feathered body. Then she slammed Undyne with her wing and knocked Rita away from the slayer, pulling the dog under her cloak. The two disappeared, leaving Undyne bleeding on the floor. She pulled out her phone and called for backup. Alphys answered on the first ring.

'H-hello? Oh, Undyne! How's the-'

'Got jumped. Skye. I'm bleeding. A lot.' Alphys squeaked. A whine was heard from her end of the phone.

'Not now, boy.' Whoever it was growled. 'Where are you?! We'll come for you.'

'Waterfall. By the… by the mouse hole… I think.'

'We'll be over there in a fe-wait, you think?'

'I can't… I can't see… Skye…'

'Okay… Undyne, hold on. We'll be there soon.' Alphys ended the call. She turned to the wolf-goat fusion that sat beside her. 'Time for a f-field test, your majesty.' He nodded, and followed her to the elevator. Up they went.

Frisk eyed the notebook and traced the words with her fingertips. She read the notes Alphys had taken through presumably long hours of research, and she learned many things about these creatures. Including where they came from.

She was so caught up in her reading, she did not hear the door slide open. So wrapped up in this new knowledge, she did not see the shadow of a skeleton slip inside. She did not notice him creeping up behind her, stepping lightly despite the lack of a need to. She didn't notice him opening his jaws, preparing to sink his fangs into her neck until he was so close that she didn't even have time to scream before he slammed her into the wall, dazing the human. Sans grinned and walked towards the human, no longer worried about stealth, seeming to forget that there were other monsters in the building.

Frisk could see and hear him now, but air seemed to have left her lungs. She rasped weakly, croaking, praying that these feeble noises would be enough to bring someone to save her. Sans grinned wider at these noises. He chuckled. 'kiddo, you're really trying that? heheheh… how ridiculous. that's never gonna attract anyone to rescue you. you're too quiet. so just give up and in. give me your soul.'

'No…' Frisk croaked weakly. Sans chuckled again, and the chuckle transformed into a fully-fledged psychotic laugh.

'ohoh, kiddo… i'm afraid that you don't have a choice.' He lunged for her, only to have a bright pink boot kick him in his plump magic belly. Sans gasped and curled in, holding his stomach and trying to get more air. Mettaton's fist collided with his lower jaw next, leaving a mark. He kicked Sans in the chest, forcing him to the ground. As Sans tried to get up, Mettaton grabbed his skull and slammed into the smooth, cold tiles, knocking the skeleton into an unconscious state.

'Are you alright, darling?' Mettaton asked, now that Sans was incapacitated.

'Fine… I'm okay…' Frisk wheezed. 'How did you do that?'

'Alphys gave me a few upgrades.' He said in a dismissive tone. The elevator doors slid open and the drake stepped out, her scales dull in the fluorescent light that now filled the room. A dark grey abomination followed her, teeth filling his mouth. His eyes were the gold of coins, and two horns as large as bananas sprouted from his head. A purple robe was draped over his back, and a crown perched between his sharp ears. A golden beard draped his scarred muzzle like a shawl, and his paws were the size of coffee mugs. He growled when he saw the human, but louder when he saw the unconscious vampire lying nearby.

'Mettaton, what happened?! How did Sans get here?' Alphys yelped.

'I don't know how he got in, but he attempted to attack the human. I dealt with him.' Mettaton's voice was calm, as if what he did was not that important. Like it didn't matter that he'd just saved the human's life.

'Alright… w-well, Undyne's in trouble so we, we have to go help her! B-but, uh, maybe you should get Sans caged up first. W-we don't need him breaking out. This is a chance to bring King Papyrus in! With one of his right hand vampires captured, he'll do anything to get him back! Mettaton, can you guard him? I and Asgore have to go right now bye!' The two bolted out the door. Mettaton's attention turned to Sans.

'We could kill him, and no one would care…' He whispered, his tone dark. Frisk flinched.

'But Alphys said just to cage him, not to kill him. Besides, I'm sure that there's still good in him! He just needs time, and some help to get it back.' The child smiled, looking up at the robot, hope shining brightly in her eyes. He was silent for a few seconds before shaking his head.

'We are going to regret this decision at some point very soon…' he sighed. 'Come on, help me get him chained up and in the cage. When he wakes up, his first instinct is probably going to be turn into a bat and try to flee. When he tries, there's a birdcage we are going to shove him in. If we can get him in there, he won't be able to turn back or teleport.'

'So I read.' Frisk helped Mettaton pick her old friend up and carry him towards a cage sitting in the corner of the room. They placed him inside, locking the door shut, before turning to guard the cage.

Toriel trembled. Their treachery had been found out. Their plans to rebel against the king had failed… she was in the dungeon, the granite cold under her paws. She could see captured monsters in other cells, crammed in tightly so tight they could not move. If one was to collapse, it either would not fall to the ground or would be trampled to death. She was alone in a cell, and though the monsters across longed for the room she had, they were not jealous of her. The space was a small luxury compared to what she was about to go through.

Her head hung, her torn and matted ears lying limp beside her head. Her deep brown eyes were filled with sorrow. The former queen of monsters, once proud, was now shamed. Her ears pricked up at the sound of heavy footsteps, alerting her that someone was approaching. She lifted her head to see. The King's deep crimson eyes met hers.

'MY SLAVE…' She looked away, already feeling dizzy from the hypnotic qualities to his eyes. Though she could look any other vampire in the eyes without the slightest twinge to her stomach, he was still capable of hypnotising her. After all, she was linked to him. Though this link gave her resistance, it could not protect her from the one she was linked to. 'LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU.' She refused to. He would bend her further to his will, force her to come. The resistance would be futile in the end, she knew that. But she should try. 'I SAID **LOOK AT ME**!' He teleported into her cage and shoved her, slamming her body against the wall and pinning her there. He moved one hand, his body pressed against hers, keeping her trapped. He grabbed her face with one hand and forced her to look him in the eyes. She couldn't resist any longer. Her mind bent to his will. Papyrus backed away from her and opened the cell. She followed him, completely under his spell.

When her mind came back she was trapped, her robe removed from her. She was dressed in a pale white gown. The blood that always dripped from the deep gash in her chest had already soaked through the front. She lifted her head, fear flooding through her. She couldn't move. Vampires were everywhere around her, watching. The air was thick with anticipation. They were waiting for something to happen… In a shock she realised exactly where she was. Adrenaline shot through her, and she began to struggle. A sick giggle sounded behind her.

She heard the whip crack before she felt the pain. It burned through her like fire. She couldn't keep herself from screaming. She had been whipped before, but this was worse. The whip cracked again, shredding the back of the soft, silk gown she was dressed in. The pain was so horrible, rising up and tearing its sharp claws into her back. 'THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS TO TRAITORS!' Her master screamed, before bringing the whip down on her again. She howled like a dog, pain filling every fibre of her being. Her eyes darted upward, but she couldn't see anything or anyone. They were all the same blurry shape. Someone moved in front of her. A crimson dress of soft lace. A soft, white paw picked up her right ear. In a flash, she had drawn a switchblade and sliced off its end. Toriel screamed again, tears pouting down her face.

'To those who help their fellow traitors.' She could recognise the voice of the Succubus, Persephone. A blade sunk into her left arm, slicing deep into the flesh before it was drawn out.

'To the ones who think it's wise to plot behind our king's back, and believe that he does not notice.' That was the Assassin, Skye. She felt something grasp that same arm and snap it in half.

'TO BETRAY YOUR KING.' And finally, as her vision clouded and she saw Asriel die in front of her all over again, she heard the Prophet's voice.

'To disturb our Master's vision.'


	9. In Concept, This Could Be Part Of Chap 8

His eyes snapped open a few moments after they had thrown him in. He sat up, rubbing his skull, and was hit with the horrible rush of dread. He was going to die if he stayed here. He forced himself to transform into his bat form, eyes darting about the cage to evaluate whether his smaller size would allow him to squeeze through the bars. He found that they had gone with his brother's idea of what good bars were – the gaps between them too big to keep anyone from going through. What a silly oversight. He pounded his wings and dived through the bars, eyes glowing like dying stars.

 _Sans felt so odd. Hollow. Empty._

 _The noodles tasted like ash in his mouth. He didn't understand it. Sure, the noodles had never tasted very good, but now… he craved something that actually had flavour. If he had the emotions he'd had when he'd entered, he would have been disturbed by what that something was. But he didn't, so he didn't care. He didn't care that what he wanted meant that he had to hurt people. He didn't want to stay put. He wanted to eat, to fill the gaping hunger. He stood up, leaving the empty bowl of noodles on the bedside table. His eyes glowed the purest of reds, the colour of fire, of poppies, and of blood as he teleported away into the depths of Waterfall so he could wait for Alphys to pass._

Freedom was just within reach, despite every window around him being closed. The door was also shut and locked. But locks could be picked. Windows could be opened. Windows could also be smashed. There were a thousand ways to escape. He could hear the human shout as he flew past her, saw her reach desperately for him, only to miss. She screamed his name, begged him to come back. As if she believed he would.

 _Alphys had just gone by, on her way to Hotland. He waited a few more minutes until her footsteps faded away, and headed to Snowdin. No one tried to stop him, despite the splatters of blood and dust coating his blue jacket. Perhaps they thought it was his. Which was an absurd notion. How could this possibly be HIS dust? He wasn't dying._

 _He approached his home in Snowdin, and rapped on the door. Within seconds it slammed open. His brother was clearly shocked to see him. 'SANS? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ALPHYS SAID YOU HAD TO STAY AT HER LAB FOR THE NIGHT SO SHE COULD FIND OUT IF YOU WERE OKAY.'_

 _'_ _well, i can tell you in person that i'm fine. so can i come in?'_

 _'_ _OF COURSE, BROTHER! WHY WOULDN'T YOU BE ALLOWED IN YOUR OWN HOUSE?' Pap moved aside. Sans grinned, showing off the sharp fangs. Pap flinched. 'S-SANS? ARE YOU OKAY? YOU… YOU APPEAR TO HAVE… F-FANGS.'_

 _'_ _yeah, i'm fine, bro. c'mon, how about we have some spaghetti?' Pap smiled and grabbed Sans' arm. He dragged him inside._

His wings stopped beating as a hand tightly grasped around his body, keeping him from moving. He struggled as he was pulled back to them. Mettaton turned him around and stared him in the eyes. The suddenness of him being spun around made him dizzy. 'Frisk, get the birdcage.' The child bolted for the cage and grabbed it, opening the door.

He was doomed.

 _The spaghetti tasted just like the noodles – like ash. Dead, burnt paper._

 _'_ _SO, HOW DOES IT TASTE?' Papyrus looked at him hopefully._

 _'_ _great.' Sans grinned back. The younger skeleton shivered. There was something ominous about his brother's grin, and it wasn't just the fangs. There was something else to that smile that terrified him. 'welp, i'm gonna go hit the sack. this lazybones doesn't have the reputation for nothing.'_

 _'_ _SANS…' Pap was nervous to ask the question, but knew he had to. 'WHY IS THERE BLOOD ON YOUR CLOTHES?' Sans stiffened._

 _'_ _the machine did it. don't worry, it's nothing serious. in fact, i feel more alive than ever.' And with that, the tiny skeleton walked up the stairs to his room, locking the door behind him._

He was thrown into the cage with Mettaton's full strength, leaving him stunned long enough for them to shut the door and lock it before he recovered. The moment he did he threw himself at the cage door and stuck his little thumb under the latch. Mettaton grasped it, and grinning sadistically, snapped it in two. Sans screamed and fell away from the door. He cradled his wing, fear and pain filling his eyes. The thumb healed back within seconds, but was enough pain to scare him into staying still.

'Try that again and the next thing I snap will be your neck.'

 _He lay down, entirely intending to rest. But he couldn't. There was something keeping him from doing so. Something welling up inside him. Something he tried to suppress, but welled up in him despite it._

 _When it burst out, it did so with wrath. Sans screamed in agony, feeling his face stretch out in front of him, turning into a snout. He grabbed at it, and saw webbing growing between his elongating fingers. Tears of pain trickled down his face and he howled again. His legs stretched out behind him, forcing him awkwardly onto his belly. The slippers fell off his feet with no effort put into taking them off. He heard his brother banging on the door, screaming his name in panic, with the translucent blue ears poking out of the top of his hoodie. Finally, he shrunk into a tiny creature. A bat that could fit in the palm of one's hand. The transformation had taken all of two minutes. And he could hear Pap, sobbing over the phone to Alphys._

Sans trembled and backed away, his eyes glowing brightly. 'Mettaton! That's a bit harsh!' The kid shouted.

'He tried to kill you, darling, and take your soul for himself. How can you stand up for him?'

'He's still my friend.'

'You've never even met him.'

'How can you be sure that's the case?!'

'I just know-' The door slid open. Sans flattened himself against the floor of his cage, eyes wide and staring as Undyne walked in, her eyepatch covering the opposite eye. She glared at him, and summoned a spear.

 _He couldn't let the lizard find him here. He darted out of the window and around the house, and went in through another window. He turned back when he was behind Papyrus, his body resuming its natural state without pain and far more quickly. In less than five seconds, he was himself again. Pap couldn't see him, or hear him, for he was silent. Sans felt the hunger rising up in him as he looked at the appetising vertebrate in the young skeleton's neck._

 _The poor thing didn't even have time to scream as his brother leapt up from behind him and closed his jaws on his neck._

'W-wait, Undyne!' The fish monster waited. 'He could be useful to g-getting the king, and if he's n-not there are a few experiments we could try on him.'

'This is my chance to kill one of the five, Alphys…' Undyne growled, tightening her grip on the spear.

'B-but wouldn't it be better to get the king to come here and collect him? With Operation Beta being successful-' (at this Asgore transformed back to his normal form, to prove to Undyne that he wasn't stuck being a wolf.) 'he doesn't s-stand a chance!'

 _The marrow was sweet, and delicious, and Sans was tempted to drain him dry. But something inside him reared up, begging for him to let Papyrus live. So he released Pap's neck when the skeleton was almost empty and let him fall to the ground. Sans licked the wound, making sure his saliva sunk deeply into those little holes that his fangs had left. Papyrus coughed weakly, opening his eyes._

 _'_ _S-SANS?' Papyrus coughed again, causing him to throw up a thick oily fluid. His eyes widened. 'WHAT'S GOING O-' he threw up more of the liquid._

 _'_ _shhhh… you'll be better in a minute, bro… just breathe…' Papyrus took deep breaths, the panicked gold glow in his eyes glazing and dulling. He threw up once more and went limp, the panicked lights in his sockets extinguishing entirely. 'you'll understand soon…' Papyrus' eyes burned to life again, a blood red filling the small holes. He giggled, sharp fangs growing in. Sans picked up the phone. 'hello, alphys. and welcome to your new world.' He dropped the phone and stomped on it, breaking it into pieces. He turned to his brother. 'she'll be here soon… let's go.' Papyrus smiled and nodded. They gathered what they needed, and left their home for the last time._


	10. Checkmate

_**A/N:**_ **MERRY CHRISTMAS PEOPLES!** **So this was SUPPOSED to go up yesterday but I did not have internet access for most of the day. This is my Christmas present to you, and thank you all for staying with me so long. Have a Merry Christmas and be sure to spend time with the people you love.**

 _It had been a long time since anyone had entered the ruins. She had locked the door to keep monsters out, and yet it stood open. The former queen stared at the open door, confused as to how this could have happened._

 _She pricked up her ears at the sound of voices. From the sounds of things, they were coming back from exploring the ruins._

 _'_ _SUCH A PATHETIC, TINY PLACE. THERE WAS NOTHING WORTHWHILE IN HERE.'_

 _'_ _I guess you're right, your majesty… I mean, there was that flower, but he escaped. Heh, that was a failure on our behalf.'_

 _'_ _SHUT UP, ISAAC. I PREFFERED IT WHEN YOU WERE INCAPABLE OF SPEECH.'_

 _'_ _Yes sir. I'll be quiet, sir…' The footsteps padded down the hallway, heading for her. They rounded the corner, and that was when she caught her first glimpse of Isaac. He was a soft, round dog monster with fluffy white fur. He was in grey armour, and carried a spear. He saw her and dropped to all fours, barking at her like a wind-up Pomeranian. He pointed a leg towards her and yapped even louder._

 _Toriel set her paws alight and threw a fireball at the dog, instincts screaming that this was a dangerous creature that she needed to stay away from. It yelped, dodging it by a hair length. It growled at her, pawing the ground and snarling. Froth built up around its mouth, and its eyes shone the deepest crimson imaginable. It jumped forward, snapping. She dodged to the right, letting the abomination crash into a wall. It let out a loud whimper, sat down, and began to rub its nose. The queen backed away, igniting her paws once more._

 _She forgot about the dog's master until his arms were tight around her neck, trapping her in a chokehold. She struggled and tried to scream, but only a choked breath came out. Tears ran down her face as she kicked and slapped, but nothing deterred him. Her struggles made him smile. 'HELLO, YOUR MAJESTY.' Then there was nothing but pain from her head. And a blackness so dark that only a tar-covered raven could have been darker._

'Miss Toriel? Please wake up, c'mon…'

The voices vaguely penetrated the blackness she was caught in. They were familiar, though the names jumbled about in her broken mind. The Prophet had torn through it, scavenged for every little bit of information she knew about Sans and the revolution. They were familiar, but she couldn't pin them down. 'Is she awake yet, Daisy?' The voice was male, and had a distinctly European accent.

'Oh god, they went up and above with her torture! What if she dies? I mean, Skye'll have my hide for a coat!' This voice was female, and dripping with New York accent.

'You're all about your master aren't you, Rita? Useless mutt…'

'Shut it Newton! Skye's decent…'

'Tell that to the close call with Undyne you had recently! She uses you as BAIT.' Her eyelids fluttered.

'I think she is waking up…' the last voice was female, and sounded lifeless. Broken.

Toriel opened her eyes, and looking down upon her were three faces. One was the face of a cat, with black and white fur and dead eyes. Another was the face of a newt, his pale blue eyes filled with concern. The final face was of a chocolate brown dog, dark brown eyes shining with relief.

'Phew, gotta admit, thought you were dead there, Miss Toriel.' Rita grinned. Toriel whimpered, pain still shooting through her back.

'Sit still, your majesty. We've healed up your arms and the cuts but we couldn't do the ear or the whipping…' Newton muttered, pushing his glasses further up his nose. Toriel sat up.

'We did bandage you as well…' Daisy whispered in her dead tone. She pressed a hand to her own bleeding chest. Her soft, white paw was now pink. 'Are you okay?'

'Fine, thank you… why did you do this?'

'Cuz' Skye woulda had my hide if I didn't.'

'RITA!' The dog yelped as Newton shouted. 'Anyway, it was my idea to fix you up. Us slaves need to stick together in this bad situation, right?' Newton grinned. 'Then Skye saw us doing so and Rita refusing to help, and told her she had to or she'd be next on the torture block. To be perfectly honest, the mutt has been nothing more than a negative influence.'

'So nothing unusual.' Toriel managed a weak smile and forced herself onto her feet.

'Well, I, uh, I got tortured a lot less severely than you.' Newton gave a small smile, trembling ever so slightly. 'Athena went through your mind and found out about my rebellious opinion.'

'I figured from the throbbing headache and jumbled memories…'

'Well that is-' whatever Newton was about to say was cut off by the door slamming open. Skye glared at them, her eyes mean and lifeless shark eyes.

'Newton, Toriel, King Papyrus expects to see you in the next five minutes, so you'd better start running.' Rita grinned.

'Oooooh, you two are in trouble!' Skye's harsh look turned to her slave.

'Rita, you are to come with me. We're going on a hunt for the exile in two minutes. So you had best sprint to the exit.' There was a poof and a microraptor glided away from the room, her four wings pounding rapidly as she flew at incredible speeds.

'Shit!' The mutt bolted after her master, tail between her legs.

'We'd best be going to see him now…' Newton growled, annoyance glinting in those pools of blue. His glasses had once again almost fallen down his snout. With a small huff he shoved them up again. 'We don't want him to be even more angry than he likely is if he's called us up. Come along, _mademoiselle._ ' He took her paw and walked with her, taking his time.

'Should we not go faster?'

'We don't want to strain you, Toriel. Your injuries are severe. It's ridiculous that Papyrus is requesting you move at all. I know he thinks of us slaves as lower than his pets, as that stupid _yi qui_ is valued higher than us. I understand that it is a unique specimen, but at the same time it is a non-sentient creature who cannot feel anything.'

'Well, I guess they do say pets are like their owners.' Toriel snickered. Newton smiled weakly.

'Heh… that's a good joke, Miss.' The two walked the rest of the distance in silence. When they arrived at the door, almost an hour later than they'd been told to arrive by, they could hear conversation in the throneroom.

'Master, the Exile is in the Slayer's home. They have him caged.'

'DO THEY SUSPECT YOU?'

'What do you mean?'

'DO THEY SUSPECT THAT YOU ARE A TRAITOR?'

'They do not, Master. Why do you ask this?'

'SANS IS LIKELY TO DIE TRAPPED WITHIN THE SLAYER'S HOLD. I DO NOT WANT YOU TO BE CAUGHT THERE TO DIE A TRAITOR'S DEATH WHEN YOU HAVE SERVED ME SO LOYALLY.'

'My loyalty is to you and you alone, Master.'

'THANK YOU, MY DEAR. I WILL TELL THE COUNCIL. PLEASE SEARCH FOR A SECRET ENTERANCE INTO THE LABORATORY SO WE CAN ATTACK. WE NEED THE HUMAN ALIVE, SO BE SURE TO RETRIEVE HER BEFORE WE CHARGE.'

'Of course. When will the attack take place?'

'AS SOON AS YOU BRING ME THAT HUMAN. I WILL DRAIN HER AND TAKE HER SOUL. AND THEN WE ATTACK AND WIPE OUT THE ONLY PUNY HOPE THAT THEY HAVE. WE KILL THE SLAYER, THE KING…'

'Yes, and then you will have control over the Underground!'

'AND I WILL NOT HAVE TO STARVE MY SUBJECTS. WE CAN FEAST WITHOUT FEAR AND THE WORLD SHALL TREMBLE WHEN THEY HEAR MY NAME! MY OBEDIENT SERVANT, THE UNDERGROUND WILL FEAR ME AND I WILL CONTROL IT, BUT SO CAN BE SAID ON THE ENTIRE WORLD! EVERYONE SHALL LIVE IN FEAR OF US, THE SHADOWS THAT HAUNT EVERY DARK CORNER AND RECESS OF THEIR MIND, THE ABOMINATIONS THAT CAUSE CHILDREN TO SHIVER AND PULL THEIR BLANKETS UP OVER THEIR HEADS. NO, MY DEAREST SUBJECT, WE WILL CONTROL EVERYWHERE.'

'Understood.'

'GOOD. NOW CONTINUE YOUR WORK. BUILD TRUST WITH THE HUMAN.' There was asound of fluttering wings and a faint sound that resembled a kettle's whistle. Then whoever had been talking to the king was gone. There was a small screech from the dinosaur he kept by his side. 'WHAT IS IT, _QI?_ ARE YOU HUNGRY?'

Newton pushed the door with a small gulp as Papyrus pulled out a bloody, raw scrap of meat. He held it in his bare hands as he fed it to his beast. The crimson liquid dripped out of his hands like a tap that hadn't quite been properly turned off. The creature was a messy eater and scraps of red flesh splattered about it. Its teeth and snout shone through the dark, cold coat.

Its head jerked up as soon as it realised it was being watched, a beast unleashed from the deep fiery pits of hell. It roared, and despite its small size the roar was enough to shake the slaves to their bones and send their hearts racing. 'AH, HELLO MY SERVANTS.' The king's eyes gleamed with a cruel nature and a kind of humourlessness that was akin to the mysterious and cold smile of the sphinx. He stared Toriel in the eye until the goat queen's head was spinning. Papyrus smiled wickedly. 'I SEE YOU BOTH HAVE BEEN HEALED.'

'Indeed we have, your majesty.' Newton growled. His growl was a sound more akin to gurgling mouthwash or water, a splashy, bubbly noise rather than a defensive or aggressive one. 'What does it matter?'

The king snarled and his beast sprung onto his shoulder. Papyrus licked the _Yi Qi's_ jaw, the thick stench of blood making him hungry. 'IT MATTERS NOTHING.' Newton flinched, expecting a smack. He then realised what the king said, and straightened himself out.

'Oh… so… why is it you wished to see us?'

'OH, NO REASON…' Papyrus got up from his throne, approaching the two. Toriel was lying on the floor, retching weakly while Newton trembled like a leaf. 'I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE YOU UNDERSTOOD THAT YOU KNOW YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE EVER TRIED THAT.' His hand closed around Newton's throat and he lifted the creature. Newton rasped, struggling and thrashing. When the amphibian's struggles began to slow and stop, Papyrus dropped him. He growled. 'DO NOT EVER TRY TO PLAN A REBELION AGAIN. IF YOU EVER EVEN THINK OF DOING IT, I WILL SHRED YOU INTO RIBBONS. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?' Gasping, Newton nodded. 'GOOD. NOW LEAVE!' He threw them out, his magic catching their souls and holding them tight. They slammed into the floor. Papyrus slammed the door shut behind them.

His pet squawked and nuzzled him, looking for more meat. Papyrus ignored the creature and wandered to the chessboard in the corner of the room. Every piece was there, already set up in a game he had been playing with his brother. He lifted the white king, looking at it and thinking about his plans. He, like the white side of a chessboard, had to make the first move. He had to strike before the traitor blabbed about the location of the castle. His kind were, after all, selfish creatures. He sighed, put the king down and moved one of his knights. His idea would work. It had to. Like chess, the war with the slayer was a game of tactics.

'CHECKMATE.'


End file.
